Rua's complaints
by you know not
Summary: Rua complains about his moments in the series.


AN's: This idea came somewhat from a conversation I had with "Shardwing52". There will be some mentions of some episodes that happen way later in the series, so you may find some of them to be spoilers. Also, you may find some or a lot of this OOC. That doesn't matter though, because this is not supposed to be taken seriously. I would appreciate it if for those of you who may review this to not simply criticize the writing errors, and to actually review the story itself. I don't mind if you do criticizes my writing, but I don't care for people who do nothing but that (Sorry if I may have offended anyone).

Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own the show, or else I would actually try to make real episodes of it myself.

Rua was in trouble, he could see that. Demak had just summoned Earthbound God – Cusillu and hit Rua directly with the giant monkey. When Demak ended his turn, Rua was about to get up very slowly until a voice halted his progress.

"Wait Rua," yelled Yusei at the edge of the cliff that he and Ushio are at.

Rua was still kneeling over as he lifted his head up and looked at Yusei. "Huh, why?" the boy asked while raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"You have to wait for Ruka to get back and finish the duel," was Yusei's reply.

"What! Are you kidding me?" shouted Rua not liking what Yusei was saying. "Why should I wait for her to finish the duel? Why can't I finish it?" he questioned in bewilderment.

"Because in order for Ruka to fulfill her promise all those years ago, she has to beat Demak so the Duel Spirit World can be safe again," was the reason Yusei gave the boy.

"But she's already in the Duel Spirit World doing what she can to save it, and she's just going to be using my deck to beat this guy with anyways," said Rua with some question marks appearing on top of his head.

"I know, but it's the only way to beat him. Let her handle it and things will go fine," said Yusei.

"No!" shouted Rua with force. This got everyone, including the Dark Signer, to tense up in surprise. "There is no way that I am going to wait around for her to get back here, just so she can beat this guy in two of her turns. No way!" continued Rua with some conviction. "I've been doing all the work dueling against this guy. I've had a hard time taking down a good chunk of his Life Points, and I've taken a good beating from his attacks as well!" continued Rua with his face looking more upset after each word. "I forced him back to where he had to use his Earthbound God on me, so I deserve to beat him," finished Rua.

Everyone was silent, just looking at the short ponytail kid with their eyes wide. "Well I guess you have a point," said Yusei. Rua looked a bit pleased to hear this. "However, she's also a Signer and only a Signer can defeat a Dark Signer," Yusei explained.

"If that's so then what about Crow; he gets to beat Bommer when the guy becomes a Dark Signer," argued Rua with some irritation coming out of his voice. "Yes, but Crow is also going to become a Signer as well," tried to reason Yusei. "But so am I. Why does he get to beat a Dark Signer before he becomes a Signer and I don't?" argued Rua once more.

"Wait, this boy is going to become a Signer?" questioned the bald Dark Signer. Everyone turned their heads to him for a moment and nodded. "But how can that be? There are only supposed to be 5 Signers. If the boy becomes one as well then that would make six," explained Demak. "As a Dark Signer, shouldn't I have been aware of such things as this?" asked the man to no one in particular.

Ushio then decided to throw in his two cents. "Not to mention that it doesn't work well with the title. I mean this show is called "Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds", so if we're going to have another Signer dragon then we're going to have to change it to 6Ds," said Ushio.

"Speaking of my Signer dragon; why do I have to wait almost a hundred episodes before I get to summon it?" questioned Rua. "So that it can be more epic when you do summon it later on," explained Yusei. "Yeah, but I only get to use it once, and the show will be almost over by then," complained the green haired boy. "Come on Rua, work with me here," begged Yusei.

"Is he seriously going to become a Signer?" interrupted Rua's opponent. Everyone turns to him once more and shouts "YES ALREADY".

"Can't I just summon Life Stream Dragon now?" whined the boy. "No you can't, and no one is supposed to know its name yet," complained the criminal marked man. "Oh come on! Everyone already knows Power Tool Dragon is going to transform into the dragon anyways," Said Rua trying to reason with him. "I'm sorry Rua, but the answer is no. Beside if you use Life Stream Dragon now you wouldn't win anyways," explained Yusei. Rua gave a pout, but he knew Yusei was right on that last part.

"Are we going to get back to dueling or what?" asked Demak. "NOT YET!" shouted the other three people in the area.

Yusei sighs before continuing his talk with the boy. "Rua, can't you just be happy that you'll be a Signer at all?" questioned Yusei with some exasperation coming out of his mouth. "I could, if it wasn't for the fact I only get to be one for 11 and 1/10 episodes!" shouted the green haired boy. "Come on," said Yusei sounding annoyed. "No, and you know what else? I don't even get to stay a Signer at the end of the series! That stupid Crimson Dragon takes away all of our birthmarks!" said Rua continuing his rant.

"Okay yes, but at least you get to become a professional riding-duelist," reasoned Yusei. "I guess that's something," said Rua in a more calmed voice. "But it won't be until the series end, and people won't get to see how well I gotten," said Rua with his voice raising a bit. Yusei just sighed at this, getting tired of the boy's bickering. "Oh yeah, it's real easy for you to be okay with it. People get to see you duel almost all of the time. And above all that, you never lose," exclaimed Rua. "That's not true. I lost to Jack that one time," defended Yusei. "Flashbacks don't count Yusei," counter the boy.

Ushio was starting to sweat. Things looked like they were heating up between the two, and he wasn't talking about Rua and Demak. "Come on Rua. Surely there is something that happens in the entire series that makes you really happy. So happy, that everything else doesn't matter. Come on, how about it?" said Ushio trying to pursued him.

At this point Rua put his right hand under his chin as though he was thinking about it. As everyone was looking at him in curiosity, they were sure his cheeks were beginning to go red. "There is one thing that I enjoyed a lot," commented Rua. "Yeah, what's that?" questioned Ushio. "It's something that happens in episode 152," said Rua trying to avoid giving details. "Come on, what is it?" said Ushio trying to coax it out of him. "No way, am I going to be telling any of you," Rua said standing his ground.

"Alright, in that case you have to wait for Ruka to come back and finish the match for you. Do we have a deal?" asked Yusei. "Alright fine," said Rua.

With that over and done with, they all waited a few more minutes before the female of the twins finally reappeared. She beat the Dark Signer in the exact number of turns that Rua said she would. When it was all over and done with, the siblings regrouped with Yusei and Ushio. Rua was still upset that he didn't get to beat Demak, but at least his secret was safe. No one would ever find out what lies in his bazaar messed up little mind. 'There is absolutely no way that I am telling anyone that I enjoyed the new clothing I got in episode 152. It's too embarrassing,' were Rua's thought as he and his sister were riding in the back with Ushio driving. It just isn't normal for a boy his age to enjoy clothes this much.

AN's: I know, it was basically a lot of random drabble, but what are you going to do. Anyone who saw episode 152 I'm sure will get the last minute joke…even if the joke wasn't really good. I seriously think that if Rua knew of this stuff ahead of time, he would be complaining about it or a good portion of it.


End file.
